Still Forgiven
by ubyrai
Summary: "You know ill always forgive you right?" Winry doesn't want Ed around her anymore, but they miss each other. Al finally makes Ed apologize. Please read and review. :


Hi :D

My second Fanfic is finished...still not very good at it.

Hope its ok.

Enjoy :P

P.s I own nothing.

* * *

"Come on brother!" Al exclaimed raising his hands in annoyance. "I know your thinking about her too!"

The Elric brothers were on the train back to central after running errands for Mustang in South City.

"Al she told me she doesn't want me around her anymore!" Ed replied sighing.

* * *

A few months earlier.

"WINRY!" Ed yelled

"Ed? Is that you?"a small voice said from down in the workroom of the small Rush Valley repair shop.

"Yeah it's me. Come up here will ya?"

"God...Hang on!" Winry replied

"Hurry up! Al and I are on a tight schedule here!"

Winry deliberately took her time up the stairs, making sure both her feet were on each step before conquering the next. Just to annoy Ed.

"Finally!" Ed exclaimed. "Winry fix up my automail, it's just a little off."

A wrench collided with Ed's head.

"Oi! What was that for?" he said dazed

"Manners?"

"Please Winry? But seriously hurry it up, Mustangs gonna pummel me if we are late..."

"I'll be as long as I want, thank you very much! I'm the one fixing it..."

"Yeah, but I'm the one paying for it." Ed answered back.

Ed felt another wrench connect with his head "Where does she pull them from?" He thought

"Ow damn it Winry! I don't have time for this!"

"Do you want me to fix this or not?" Winry asked asked holding up Ed's mechanical arm. "Then shut up."

"May as well go see another mechanic..." Ed said under his breath.

"What?" Winry exclaimed quietly

"Don't worry" Ed mumbled

"Did i just hear what i thought i heard?" she said a little louder.

"Yeah! At this rate it would be faster to go see a different mechanic" Ed proclaimed looking out and down the street. "We are in Rush Valley after all, can't be very hard to find mechanics in this town."

"Then get out..." Winry said looking down

"What?" Ed asked, Cringing, expecting another wrench to his head.

"GET OUT!" Winry said finally lifting her head to expose tears in her blue eye. "Just get out..." she sobbed. "All I ever do is help you Ed! And this is what I get! I haven't seen you or Al in ages, and you finally come back with this attitude! I'm sick of worrying and caring about you when all you do is constantly hurt me! You can go find another mechanic, like you want to. Don't come back, I don't want to talk to you again, you're not worth my words!"

"Winry...I'm..." Ed started seeing Winry's tears.

"DONT! GET OUT!" Winry cried

Ed ran out, finding the exit quickly, dodging the wrench that followed.

"Brother! I thought you were getting your automail resized?"Al said as he saw Ed run out of the repair shop with his arm in hold.

"Yeah...umm, Winry's really busy...I don't need it that much, ill live if i wait for another time" Ed said, making up an excuse.

"Oh ok, i was just going to go see Winry, we haven't seen her ages! I brought her some apples from the market down the road. I thought we could give them to her, so she could make Gracia's apple pie that is supposed to be good...Maybe ill just go and say Hi?"Al said holding up the bag of apples in his hollow metal arms.

"No!" Ed half yelled. "I mean, she is really, really busy...I'll eat the apples on the train, let's just get back to Central before Mustang..." Ed stopped cringing at the thought of the colonel's punishments for late comers.

"Ok...If you say so." Al agreed suspiciously.

* * *

"What!" Al asked "When did she say that?"

"When we were there last time..." Ed mumbled

"Explain" Al asked

Ed shortly explained shortly what actually happened.

"Ohhhh... so is that why we had to leave so ubruptly?" Al asked

Ed just nodded

"Well I'm sure if you apologize to her...she will forgive you...maybe." Al said

"I doubt it Al...this is Winry were talking about you know..." Ed sighed "She was crying you know"

"It's worth a try. We haven't seen her in at least 3 months" Al pointed out "Maybe she has forgotten it?"

"I think it would be safer if we just stayed well out of her way..." Ed mumbled

"Fine brother! But unlike you I miss Winry!"

"Hey! I miss her too!" Ed admitted

"Good then it's settled, were getting off at Rush Valley" Al announced grinning.

* * *

"Maybe we should buy her some apples again? Just to be on the safe side..."Al said

"Good idea" Ed agreed

"A bag of apples please" Al asked the shopkeeper at a local store in the plaza after they got off the train.

The man paused. "Are you maybe possibly the famous Full Metal Alchemist Sir?" the shopkeeper asked taking in Al's armour and height.

"Oh no! That's my brother, over there" Al pointed...laughing

"Oh, sorry. I didn't expect someone so famous to be so small!" the shopkeeper announced stifling a laugh.

"WHAT! How dare you call me tiny!" Ed yelled, running at the man

"Brother! He didn't call you tiny, stop over exaggerating!"Al sighed holding Ed back before he ruined his reputation, and did some serious damage.

"We will just take the apples thanks." Al asked the stunned shopkeeper.

He gave Al the apples, quickly retreating backwards and talking to the woman in the next stall.

Al caught the words "I don't know how Winry could like him...Too small."

So people know that they were associated with Winry?...Wait...did he say Winry liked Ed?

Ed caught Al grinning stupidly.

"What are you laughing at!" he asked ribbing Al.

"Oh nothing!" Al brushed it off, giggling.

When they got out the front of Winry's repair shop, they paused...staring at the door.

"Are you ready brother?"Al asked

"No" Ed said simply

"If something happens...I'm not responsible for your injuries." Al said quickly

"Hey!" Ed yelled at Al with a frown on his face.

The front door flew open, like someone had kicked it super hard.

The blond mechanic stood out the front with a cross face. She held a wrench in one hand and had the other one on her hips, which were exposed because of the tube top and the folded over overalls she wore.

"This wasn't a good idea Al" Ed whispered taking a step backward.

"Heeeyyyy Winry!" Al said pushing Ed forward again.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!" Winry yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the street.

"We came to...umm" Ed stumbled scratching the back of his head blushing.

"Ed's arms not working properly!" Al got out, grabbing Ed's mechanical arm and waving it in the air.

"Yeah!"Ed said praising Al's quick thinking.

They weren't exactly lying. Ed hadn't been in for repair for over three months, he refused to go see another mechanic. His flesh arm was at least 3 inches longer than his automail one. And he walked with a limp because his legs were way off as well.

"Then go some were else!" Winry yelled.

"We bought you apples so you can make your apple pie!" Al announced trying to take her mind off that she was angry at Ed.

Winry's eyes lit up a bit.

"I haven't had the chance to buy any apples in a while..." she mumbled

"Yeah...! I haven't had the chance to properly taste your apple pie yet" Ed said in response

"You want me to make you a pie...?" She asked

"Umm yeah...apparently it's really good." Ed said blushing"

"FINE!" Winry gave in.

She turned her back and stomped into the repair store. The two brothers followed grinning...they were in and with no damage done either.

They spoke to soon...two wrenches flew over and hit them on square in the middle of the heads.

"Stop grinning! I haven't forgotten last time!" Winry yelled from across the room.

There was a strong smell of apple pie in the air as Winry got started on Ed's automail. She grabbed Ed's two arms trying to compare the difference.

"Ed...you haven't had these resized..."Winry mumbled

"Yeah I know it's been ages since i've been in for repairs" Ed replied

"You didn't go see another mechanic like you said you wanted to?" she added

"...I didn't want anyone poking around with your automail...they might stuff up all your hard work." Ed said looking down and blushing again.

"Ed..."Winry said

"Sorry...About last time i mean. I shouldn't have said those things. And i know we don't hardly call or visit...sorry ever call or visit."Ed spoke fast.

"Thanks Ed... you know ill always forgive you right?" Winry asked

"What? No! Then what was I stressing about!" Ed grumbled tufts of his hair in his hands.

Winry laughed.

"You have grown heaps in the past three months by the way...Have you been drinking your milk?" Winry smiled questioningly.

"EWW No! Never will i drink that disgusting liquid! Not even if my life depended on it!...Except for in stew...I love stew."

They both laughed together...It felt good to be in each other's company after so long.

The end!

* * *

There it is. Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
